Lincoln's heart
by burtonfan422
Summary: This is an alternate ending to underratedhero's 'Requiem for a Loud.' I will most likely delete it when the actual ending is published. But I just wanted to share this idea. I know the doctor's prognosis say's one of the tumors is working its way to Lincoln's heart, but in this version, it's one of the tumors still in his head that finishes him. Plus, I think this could help them


Two months had passed since Lincoln passed away. The brain tumors had finally done their terrible job and booked his ticket away from this world. Lynn Sr. tried very hard not to think about the fact that if he were still alive, he would be twelve now. He stood in the kitchen making meatloaf. The house had become quieter in these past two months, and it just didn't feel like the home he had come to known.

Looking into the living room, he saw all of his daughters gathered in front of the computer. Evidently, Luan had managed to compile some photos and videos of Lincoln and she was going to post the video on her YouTube account as a tribute to their brother. Everyone had tears in their eyes watching it. Luna had even recommended adding in the song 'Who You'd Be Today' by Kenny Chesney. Lynn Sr. felt that seemed appropriate. He thought about going into the living room to join them when the phone rang. He answered it, his heart not fully in it.

"Hello? Is this the Loud residence?" a dry voice said on the phone.

"This is Mr. Loud."

"Good. Mr. Loud, my name is Dr. House, I was the doctor in charge of your son's case," the voice replied. Lynn felt as though someone had slapped him in the face.

"Oh yes, is there something you needed?" he asked nervously.

"Actually, there is something one of my colleagues feel might be good for you and your family. Do you think all of you would be willing to stop by my hospital this Friday?" Dr. House asked.

"All of us?" Lynn asked in surprise.

"That's right, it's not group therapy, but it might feel therapeutic," said Dr. House.

"Alright, I think we could arrange something along those lines, I'll speak with my kids and see if they're up to it," Lynn replied.

That Friday, the whole family drove in Vanzilla to the hospital where Lincoln had been diagnosed with a terminal illness. They even brought Albert along, feeling that if this was something to do with the whole family, it might be good for him to be a part of it as well.

They quietly exited Vanzilla, Rita carrying Lily in her arms. Lynn Jr. walked behind everyone, and stopped short of the door. Looking back at her younger sister, Leni stopped and quietly approached her.

"Lynn, are you doing okay?" she asked.

"It's just that being back here makes me feel uncomfortable," Lynn Jr. replied glumly. Leni held her sister's hand, and smiled as best she could.

"Well, join the club. But, I guess the best we can do is soldier on," she said. Not too long ago, Lynn would have forced her hand out of anyone's grip, but right now she really needed the support. They joined the rest of the family at the front desk. Lori spoke to them when they approached.

"Evidently we're going to a group therapy room. A family big as ours isn't going to fit comfortably in a doctor's office," she said plainly. They walked on, coming into a room with chairs seated in a circle. Already seated there was a man with graying hair and short beard. He wore a blue jacket, a collared shirt, and blue jeans and held a cane in his hand. Next to him was a small family of three. The father sported a goatee; on his head was a Detroit Tigers baseball cap. He was wearing a mechanic's shirt the nametag reading 'Mike,' blue jeans and boots. His evident wife had short brown hair, and was clearly in her second trimester of pregnancy. She was wearing a shirt that said 'The Baby Made me Eat It,' jeans and sandals. Seated between them was an eight-year-old girl wearing blue jeans, a long-sleeve pink T-shirt with Sven from 'Frozen' on it and a black cadet style cap. All three of them looked as though they were trying to hold back various emotions. The Loud's took their seats, looking at the four strangers.

"Well, Loud family, I guess introductions are necessary, I'm Dr. House, I was the doctor who had your Lincoln's case. I would you like all to meet Mr. and Mrs. Peterson and their daughter Abigail," said Dr. House. Mike Peterson quickly stood up and shook Lynn Sr.'s hand.

"On behalf of my family to yours, we would just like to say that we are truly sorry for your loss. Believe me, we know what it's like to see your child dying. I only ask that you please don't hate us," he said. Lynn Sr. was taken aback.

"Hate you? We've never even met you," he replied surprised. Now it was Mike's turn to be taken aback.

"You mean you don't know why you're here?" He looked over at Dr. House who looked as though he was just enjoying a television show.

"If I had told them why they were here, I was worried they wouldn't come," he said. Mike looked over at his wife.

"Lizzie-"

"Mike it might be best to tell them what's going on, starting with the beginning," she said.

"The beginning? Did you know our brother?" asked Leni. Mike slowly slid his hand out of Lynn Sr.'s hand.

"No, we weren't so blessed. But, your brother saved our daughter's life," he said. Now the Loud's were confused.

"Our little Abby was born with a hole in her heart. Three different operations and various medications helped keep her alive. But, about three months ago, that hole ripped to a size where it couldn't be kept under safe control anymore," Lizzie explained.

"She spent a month in a hospital, and we didn't even know if she was going to live or die. But then, about two months ago, we were told that a heart that was the right size for her had become available, and would be coming in from the next town over," Mike added.

"A colleague of mine at that hospital performed the surgery. He told her afterwards that the previous owner had come from a big family, so it got a lot of use. If you believe that sort of spiritual thing," Dr. House cut in.

"Abby wondered if it would be possible to meet that child's family, and we were told that it might be best to wait, as they would most likely still be in the mourning process. We waited two months, and here we are," Mike concluded.

"Wait. You mean to say that-" Rita started, but she found herself unable to finish. At this point, her whole family was at the edge of their seats. Lizzie put a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Yes. Your son, and your brother's heart is still beating, inside Abby's chest," she said pointing first at the parents, then the sisters. The Loud family suddenly felt as though all the air had been sucked out of them. Here, this brave girl's family was admitting that Lincoln's heart was still alive! These past two months, they had just been feeling miserable for themselves. They didn't know what to say, luckily, they didn't need to, because Abigail finally spoke up.

"I wanted to meet you to say that I am sorry. I am sorry that your brother had to die just so I could live," she said, tears glistening in her eyes. Her parents looked shocked.

"Abigail!" they exclaimed. Lori jumped out of her chair, tears streaming down her cheeks and rushed to the little girl. She knelt down and gently gripped her hand.

"Oh no no no! Don't you ever say that about yourself! It is not your fault Lincoln's gone! He's listening to this somewhere and I know that he is very proud that his heart saved you," she said, the mascara around her eyes now leaked with her tears. She looked up at Mike.

"We don't hate you, we don't hate any of you." Hearing Lori say this, Abigail smiled a little.

"That means a lot, thank you. I also thought, maybe you'd like to listen to his heart beat again?" she inquired. Lori smiled and gently nodded. Lizzie smiled and patted her daughter's shoulder. Dr. House took two stethoscopes from a small suitcase he was carrying and handed them to the Loud parents.

"Don't know why some people like this, but I'll allow it, I think you two shall go first," Lynn and Rita took them gently, and walked over to the Peterson's, Lizzie standing up.

"Here, I'll hold your baby," she offered. Rita allowed this, Lily seemed alright with being held by a total stranger, especially when she started making googly eyes. Lynn and Rita put on the stethoscopes, Lori stepped back. The two of them felt uneasy about this until Abigail held their hands.

"It's okay, I'm used to doctors listening to my heart."

"And you have as much a right to listen to that heartbeat as we do," Mike added with a gentle voice. So they listened. Hearing their son's heart beating again, they felt as though Lincoln was back in the room. Then it was Lori and Leni's turn they listened for a few minutes, asking if it would be all right to take pictures with Abigail, and post them on Instagram, letting their friends know that Lincoln's heart was still beating and that they made a new friend.

"Sure, it might encourage more people to become organ donors," said Lizzie, still bouncing Lily. Then Luna and Luan took their turn. Listening to that heartbeat somehow reminded them of a time when they were too young to read and they listened for their brother kicking in Mom's belly.

"You all right?" asked Abby.

"Yeah, I was just thinking of how I used to sing to my brother," Luna replied, crying tears of joy. Luan remained quiet.

"I guess he's now singing to you," said Abigail. The two sisters helped Abigail down from her chair so Lynn Jr. and Lucy could have a turn. Listening to the heartbeat they started to cry gently.

"Sorry, it's just strange for me, knowing that's my brother's heart in there," Lynn said, Abigail nodding understandingly.

"You know, they say when you get a new heart, you also get part of the previous owner's spirit, what do you say to that?" asked Lucy.

"Well, it's a nice though. Seeing all of you, Lincoln was clearly a great sibling, and I hope I can have a part of that because I'm about to be a big sister," said Abigail. Then it was the twin's turn. They felt nervous; they had played doctor before, but this felt different. But with a little nudge from Lynn and Lucy they listened.

"Can you hear that? That's your brother's heart beating," said Abigail. The twins couldn't help it; they hugged Abigail, crying heavily.

"Promise to take good care of our brother's heart for us?" asked Lola.

"I promise, and remember he's not just in here, he's also in here and here," replied Abigail, pointing at the twins own hearts before wiping away their tears with a nearby tissue. Albert and Lisa went last. Both saying it was a good steady heartbeat, probably because it was well used, and in good hands. Hugs and handshakes were exchanged between both families. Abigail was even allowed to hold Lily.

"Thank you Abby, you've shown great maturity here. And you have made us feel as though a small part of our lives is still intact," Rita said, shaking the girl's hand. Lynn Sr. and Mike shook hands again.

"Mr. Loud-" Mike started, but Lynn just held up a hand.

"Lynn, please call me Lynn, after what has transpired here today, we are family now," said Lynn. Mike smiled and handed him a business card.

"Well, we're just the next town over, if you need any work done on your car just let me know, it's on the house." Everyone exchanged contact information.

(Author's note, the Loud kids all revealed their names when they took their turns to listen to the heartbeat.)

The families were about to leave when Luan rushed back to Abigail, and childishly knelt down, and stretched her arms out.

"Oh did you want a hug?" asked Abigail who stretched her arms out. The two of them embraced.

"So long Linky," said Luan, tears still streaming down her face, although much more gently now. She pointed at Abigail's chest.

"You just take care of little Abby but don't forget about us, okay? We're still your family too," she said. Even though she was much younger than Luan, Abigail wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Don't worry, your brother won't forget you, he's watching over you," she said.

"You're going to make a great big sister," replied Luan.

"Thank you," replied Abby with a smile.

As the Loud family started driving home, they talked to each other calmly it was much easier going. Better than the uncomfortable silence that had hung over the car when they were driving to the hospital. It almost felt as though Lincoln was back in the car with them. Only Lily knew for sure. After all, it doesn't take much energy for one of heaven's angels to just let a baby see them.


End file.
